Talk:My Hero/@comment-3575890-20140620035950
In light of the recent release of the Game of Thrones season four soundtrack, these are my top tracks of the whole discography: 12. North of the Wall This eerie theme accurately depicts the horrors that which lurk beyond the Wall. Combining melody with onomatopoeic chaos, it puts you right into a Night’s Watchman’s shoes invoking prickly sensations of anxiety and dread. 11. Pay The Iron Price This song gives me straight up chills at the one-minute mark. You can just feel the evil in the air. Simply a raw, unforgiving melody to perfectly mirror the ruins of destruction wreaked all around. 10. I Am Hers and She is Mine This score has been used for many marriage ceremonies now, but it particularly resonates with me as a Robb and Talisa shipper since it’s been backdropped against a lot of their scenes. It’s the most romantic track on any of the four soundtracks in my opinion and just a gorgeous, serene melody that automatically adds an extra layer of sincerity and tenderness to any romantic scene. 9. Chaos is a Ladder The title of this score is perfect since it in of itself sounds like a ladder of sorts as it starts with a slow and simple melody that then proceeds to get increasingly louder and faster rung-by-rung as it climbs towards a towering point. 8. The King of the North As a diehard Robb fan, this song really tugs at my heartstrings since it’s basically his theme, but more than that, it tells of avenging the fallen, rising to power, and prosperity, all of which adds a touch of bittersweet sorrow to this song as we all know how it really ''ends in the end. 7. 'Dracarys' In stark contrast to Mhysa, which pays tribute to the humanitarian side of Dany that people look to as a mother figure, this score captures the conquerer in Dany that can be unapologetically ruthless and unforgiving. It’s simply badass as fuck and perfectly depicts Dany’s journey from this soft-spoken exiled princess to a full-fledged, all-powerful ruler beginning with a slow, serene melody that builds to a raucous death march. In fewer words, it’s simply the ultimate “oh shit, here comes Dany” anthem. 6.' The First of His Name' This one would probably be higher up on the list if it was only longer. From the moment I heard this hymn, I agonized searching for the name of it, but never to any avail until now. This is such a beautiful score that combines ethereal chorals with harrowing tension to achieve a sinister atmosphere foretelling of the horror that is about to transpire. 5. '''Goodbye Brother Besides the fact that it’s simply a beautiful-sounding melody, it’s backstory says all – this is the musical embodiment of the moment that Robb and Jon part ways never to see each other again. It’s probably the most emotional and heartfelt track in the whole series. 4. Winterfell ' One does not simply not love this theme if they are a true Stark fan because this is their anthem and a very sad one at that. The sombre tone of this track serves as a lovely reminder of why we all root for the Starks; they are good people that have incurred so much hardship, loss, and devastation and continue to suffer despite deserving to be happy more than any other. 3. 'Rains of Castamere Although the song never means anything good, it’s such a delightfully haunting and ominous melody that tells of stories that which reflect the very key components that make this series so raw, brutal, and powerful. Plus, Little Shit croaked to it. 2. Mhysa It helps that this score is set to one of my favourite scenes in the history of the series, but not the only reason I love it of course. In it's own right, it just simply stands all on its own as a beautiful piece. It begins slow gradually building momentum until it settles into a crescendo of orchestral and choral fervor that sounds especially amazing backdropped against the heady rush of Dany being lifted onto the shoulders of her adoring public. 1. The Main Theme (obviously) Obviously this is the best score on the whole OST. Words can’t describe how amazing this theme is.It’s basically an orchestral eargasm of epic proportions. It was the first facet of the series that drew me right in. It sums the very essence of the story perfectly. Drums, cymbals, violins, and cellos come together to create the perfect synergy of sound tinged with promise of war and destruction, ominous foreboding, and otherworldly timelessness. It’s just plain badass.